Coffee Shop
by Azurez
Summary: All Harry wanted to do was having his early morning coffee for the day, but it seemed that luck had other plans. Part 4 of the Superhero Relations series.
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers or the Amazing Spiderman. All are owned by their respected creators and owners, please support the official release.

 _Coffee Shop_

The sweet _sweet_ aroma containing all over the essentials to waking up, delicious and addictive caffeine; Darcy kidnapped him awhile back dragging Harry prying along Jane away working from god knows how long and her former intern and former boyfriend yet close ally, Ian Boothby whom managed to finally finish his decree and had been hired by the newly established S.H.I.E.L.D. to work alongside Darcy and Jane; though Harry quickly noted that the brunet did not entirely enjoy being referred to as ' _Intern_ ' by his ex-girlfriend. That aside the three seemed to share a relatively close knitted friendship that often reminded him of Ron and Hermione. In fact, the teen had yet to get into contact with his two friends.

It had not been because Harry had not wanted too, but the past while had been filled with information dump after information dump to the point where he needed to sit back to think before properly responding appropriately.

Plus it had been rather nice to have a secret to himself for once.

After the previous year somehow Harry doubted that Ron and Hermione would be too upset with his silence given what had happened during the graveyard and all. This moment of space probably had been what he needed in order to reinvent himself and come back stronger, more certain than ever. It might not have been the best method to implement for now it had been working, but when the time came to re-connect with his friends Harry knew he would be ready to cross that bridge. For now he planned on enjoying his anonymity and the city life, learning of the many things which had been missed out on from his childhood. There were far too many interesting things which the teen planned on re-discovering.

Such as finally getting his hands a nice, hot cup of double-double coffee that had been flashing upon the screen mockingly.

Harry wanted coffee and he wanted his coffee _now._

"That will be $2.85 please." The girl, the barrister with the dark purple highlights within her hand stated holding out her hand to accept the change.

He stared for several moments digging into his pockets searching for his change. "I-I erm…. J-just one second!" His face were burning a bright shade of red trying to find some coins, since Harry knew that before leaving the tower he took his wallet with him. The line behind him began to become inpatient hearing the sound of shoes tapping upon the ground. The wizard looked through his jacket hoping to find it only to discover that his wallet had not be on him. "I… I'm sorry," wow this was absolutely embarrassing. "I-it seems that I forgot my wallet…"

The barrister eyed him critically as they softened sensing the sincerity.

"Hold on," Another voice piped from behind as a lanky yet tall brunet male with a brown jacket, navy shirt underneath with a white appearing from the sleeves and top plus a backpack hanging over his shoulder making his way over placing the change in her hand. "I'll pay for his coffee."

"You don't have to do that." Harry commented.

The taller teen shrugged and grinned. "It's fine. Here you go," placing the money into the barrister's hand. "No need to hold up the line right?"

"Here's your coffee," The girl did not even seem remotely phased and seemed even a tad amused at the turn out.

Harry gripped the cup glancing back and forth between the two confused by what had happened. He had not expected this level of kindness from people quietly walking out of the line walking beside the other. "Thanks," He began. "For your help. I will pay you back."

"Nah," The brunet dismissed. "You don't have to."

"I should," Harry countered.

The brunet curled his lips in contemplation. "How about your name for a starter?"

"My name?"

"Beats calling you ' _dude_ ' and all," His shoulder shrugged.

Harry gave a slight laugh. "True," He agreed, and held out his hand. "Harry. Harry Potter."

For that moment something flickered upon the teen's face before being schooled grasping his hand into a firm handshake. "Name's Peter Parker. So," Clapping his hand upon his shoulder. "What do you think of the big city?" Peter inquired. "Your accent gave you away."

"Ah," His shoulders shrugged. "It's nice so far. I like it."

"New York has it's ups and downs," Peter nodded. "I don't particularly mind it. Usually hang out around Queens but I like coming here on occasion especially for their coffee."

"Mhmmmm," The aroma from the cup and the taste which laid upon his tongue were in agreement. "I can see why."

"Harry!" Darcy waved energetically with a massive grin on her face. "Over here! Bring your friend with you!"

Ian and Jane had the decency to look away pointedly from the noise becoming caused by their friend. Many of the patrons had been throwing their own stares incredulously and confusion showing signs of disapproval of the loud volume; and yet she did not seem to care in the slightest of the stares from the rest of the customers. Darcy seemed far more focused on them rather than herself. It had been fairly touching to find someone that did not seem to care what other people thought about them, feeling comfortable within her skin and as a whole. Harry felt rather envious of her in the beginning, not really knowing 'whom' he was, it had been a struggle which continued even now, trying to discover himself. It had not taken him very long to admire the woman, she always said exactly what she meant and never sugar-coated anything. It had been a fairly nice change.

However, the grin which rested upon her face caused him to feel rather unnerved. Harry did not exactly understand why briefly pondering taking to another seat as Peter sidelined a stare pressing his lips into a thin smile.

"C'mon!" She waved. "Over here you two!"

Harry groaned. "I'm sorry about this."

"Y _eeeeaa_ h," Peter murmured back, bemused. "I have friends like this too."

"Painful isn't it?"

"Excruciatingly so."

"We can't excuse ourselves now can we?"

"I do not think so no."

"And we are almost at the table."

"Mhmmmm."

The exchange of sarcastic quips gained a bright smile from the brunet as Harry shared one with him while they ventured towards the table and grabbed the two seats before joining the rest. Energy bounced off the walls as Ian and Jane sipped their cups inconspicuously, while Darcy continued to beam happily upon the new arrival. Peter seemed fairly nonchalant with the situation while his fingers tapped up against the cup rapidly and glanced around somewhat, maybe he was nervous.

"So!" She instantly latched on staring at the newest addition with a giant drink. "A new friend?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry began. "He paid for my coffee."

Jane blinked. "Paid?"

He flushed. "I forgot my wallet."

"A coffee knight!" Darcy explained approvingly.

"I wouldn't call myself that," Peter interjected, scratching his cheek and then stared at Jane blinking rapidly. "You are… Dr. Foster! I read your astrophysics report and went to your conference awhile back. I was in the front row with the camera."

"Really?" Her eyes widened gleaming at the idea of chatting about science. "Wait…. You were there? With the Camera?"

Peter ran his fingers through his hair smiling sheepishly. "I erm…. Asked you about the astrophysics equations and the anomalies of the bridge between here and Asgard in regards to the possibility of other realms existing within on the plain and the possibilities impacting the connection of the two," He paused. "It's a fascinating discovery, there is a possibility of there being other realms out there beyond Asgard and with what you accomplished there stands to be a chance we'll encounter more."

"Oh!" Jane jolted. "I remember you! Yes, I remembered your question. I just… didn't remember you entirely just that idiot with you spewing nonsense."

"…." Peter sighed. "I am so sorry for my boss."

Darcy's head snapped back and forth. "Boss?"

"Daily Bugle." Ian piped up. "Whathisface Jameson."

"Oh." Her nose wrinkled. "He's ugly."

"And stupid," Jane added, unapologetic. "He's more of a sensational writer than providing any truth or credibility in his paper. The only thing that's worth it are the authentic photographs that are taken and maybe a few other things. Overall it's a rag of a paper. I'm surprised that it's still in business with how technology has been moving along and social media has been dominating the field, I can understand the New York Times and an actual real news paper but the Daily Bugle?"

Peter shrugged. "It's a job. But I'm glad you like my photography." He beamed with a grin. "I do most of them and fix things."

"Wait…." Darcy eyed him before pointing. "You take pictures of Spiderman!"

"Peter Parker at your service!" He gave a mocking bow upon standing up. "And I wouldn't say that I take pictures of Spiderman. The two of us have a bit of an agreement between us that lets me take pictures for work while keeping out of the way and sharing the profit between us. Both of us have to eat."

"An agreement?" Jane swallowed her coffee and coughed a bit. "Ack, sorry. It's weird to image being able to strike a deal with Spiderman from what I heard he's notorious for appearing and then vanishing immediately afterwards and dodging the press. Not that I can blame him." She sighed. "With everything that's been happening lately a lot of people have been on the fritz. Especially after that whole sentinel program incident."

"People are slowly getting better with the idea of mutants," Ian added. "Not much but I think that robot program really made people turn around."

Peter snorted. "In more ways than one."

"Prejudice exists everywhere." Darcy shrugged. "I say screw them all with a jackhammer, dude!"

"You realize the annotations of that particular statement right?" Regardless, Peter's mouth twitch.

She waved her hand. "Meh. I say what I say and mean what I mean not going to hold back because someone believes in censoring. Either go big or go home!"

"Wise words to live by." Harry interjected sipping at the edge of his coffee up hiding the grin which threatened to spread across his face.

"Just hope that it does not end up blowing up in your face," Ian said in a sing-song tone before Darcy reached over and punched him. He winced before rubbing the side of his arm in pain frowning deeply but gave a slight laugh.

She grinned back.

It seemed that all had been well between the former lovebirds exchanging subtle glances and smiles in a friendly manner rather than an actual flirtatious one.

"Looks like it's almost time to head to work," Jane began to gather her things together shuffling them into her bag beginning to stand while scooting past Peter and Darcy. Flipping through her purse reaching back to garb her coffee and halting in her stride. She gave Ian and Darcy a look. "I can't do anything without my assistants or are you two just going to sit here all day chatting it up?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah we're coming."

"You'll be alright on your own?" Jane's eyes flew towards Harry concerned.

"I'll be fine." Harry assured. "I'm not helpless."

"Just making sure. Ian, Darcy we're leaving!"

Harry gave a slight wave watching the three leave thus it had been only Peter and himself behind. For once having someone his own age to talk to had been nice no else had been around to interfere and no adults hanging over his shoulders. Peter appeared confused his cheeks were glowing slight wearing a sheepish smile and tapping his finger onto the table more than likely confused by the transition of the table consisting of the two of them. Understandable given the fact he had met one of the people for his job and just open and left for their own work, sympathy went out to his newly made friend. It had not been every day something that occurred.

"Want go and do something?" Peter spoke up suddenly. "I could show you around town and all."

The chance of getting to explore the city on his own free reign had been too much for him to simply turn away.

"What did you have in mind?"

Peter held out his hand. "How I show you instead?"

For that moment his eyes focused upon the earnest genuinely kind face and switched towards the hand held out before him. The decisions had been left up to him waiting to grasp and placed his trust in Peter, someone whom Harry had only meet mere moments ago yet there had been something which made him feel rather comfortable around the brunet teen. A strange kinship existence between them yet had not been fully understood as he felt the trepidation and grabbed onto the hand.

"Ready when you are!"

* * *

Chapter End.

This one I had to re-write several times over before I had been completely satisfied with it ultimately the shortness of it all does serve an important meaning. And yes, Peter Parker that's in this is Andrew Garfield's portrayal. Also bonus points for those that can spot the character cameo!

And for those that are wondering about the Wizarding World... make sure you stay tooned for the next installment~

So please tell me what you think in your review!


End file.
